Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks, and, more particularly, to power management of devices in a network.
The demand for high data rate in-home applications has been growing rapidly. An increasing number of electronic consumer devices (e.g., televisions, video playback devices, gaming devices, etc.) now have network connectivity for Internet communications. As standards are addressing higher bandwidth network communications to meet increasing demands, device power consumption is also increasing. Therefore, power consumption and management are becoming more important to the overall cost for network management.